


The Perfect Handhold

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [43]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Bisexual Characters, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gays Holding Hands, Holding Hands, LGBT+ Characters, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Holding hands with Fishlegs turns into a six-person handhold.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ashley's OT6 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Perfect Handhold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the square prompt: “Gays Holding Hands”. flurbejurbvondurp / howtodrawyourdragon on tumblr (AHeartForStories on AO3) suggested Hicclegs for it and it eventually became OT6 because of course.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.
> 
> And to clarify, in case anyone might be confused: the twins are not involved with each other, as in there's no incest. They just happen to share partners.

Hiccup sat with Fishlegs in relative silence, holding his hand. They had just finished working on something together that had been, as their friends and partners would define, very nerdy, so they were feeling particularly happy.

He kind of wanted to kiss Fishlegs too. That was always nice. As was holding his hand.

Hiccup continued to hold Fishlegs’s hand for a while.

Hiccup loved to hold his five partners’ hands, Fishlegs inclusive. And he knew from Fishlegs’ smile and the happy sigh that just went past Fishlegs’ lips, that Fishlegs felt the same.

Hiccup squeezed Fishlegs’ hand, who acknowledged the squeeze with one finger caressing his hand.

Hiccup watched Snotlout, one of their shared partners, walk into the Clubhouse, and Snotlout caught sight of the two of them in their spot, and shook his head.

But he was smiling, too.

“Have you told each other you’re pretty, yet?” Snotlout asked. He made kissy sounds with his mouth.

It made Hiccup want to kiss Snotlout’s mouth too, and also hold his hand.

Later, perhaps. For now, he wanted to give his attention to Fishlegs.

Plus, as Hiccup noted with a smile, Tuffnut, another of their shared partners, had just taken Snotlout’s hand, and kissed him.

Soon afterwards, as he continued to hold Fishlegs’ hand, Ruffnut and Astrid, two more of shared partners, walked into the Clubhouse, also holding hands.

Both women walked over to where Hiccup and Fishlegs were, and smiled.

“Being gay and holding hands, too, huh?” Ruffnut asked. She then kissed Astrid on the lips.

“Yep,” Hiccup said, smiling.

“Nerdy, too?” Astrid asked, smiling.

“Of course!” Fishlegs exclaimed.

“We are gays holding hands!!!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Oh, are we going to hold everyone’s hands at once?” Tuffnut asked, walking over quickly, Snotlout in tow, still holding hands.

“I mean, that wasn’t my intention, bro, but…” Ruffnut said, before trailing off.

“I’m still gonna grab Hiccup’s hand,” Tuffnut announced it.

Hiccup, having heard this, held out his free hand so Tuffnut could hold onto it.

“And what if I wanted to hold his hand, bro?” Ruffnut asked. “Or Astrid?”

“You can still do it, duh,” Tuffnut replied.

“Have you perhaps considered that I wanted to hold Snotlout’s hand?” Astrid asked.

“So many hands to hold!” Ruffnut exclaimed dramatically.

Ruffnut then proceeded to take Fishlegs’ empty hand.

Hiccup watched Astrid consider something, look at Snotlout’s hand, and then look at Hiccup’s hand with Fishlegs.

She took Snotlout’s hand, and Snotlout smiled widely at her.

“Can we?” Astrid asked, of Hiccup’s hand with Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs.

“Can we still hold hands on our own later?” Fishlegs asked. More to Hiccup, really.

“Yeah, of course,” Hiccup replied.

Astrid nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Fishlegs said.

Fishlegs and Hiccup presented their entwined hands so that Astrid and Snotlout could place their own entwined hands upon them.

Hiccup looked at Ruffnut and then at Tuffnut.

He did this action again.

“What?” Ruffnut asked.

“Are you both not gonna put your hands here as well?” Hiccup asked.

“I wanted Fishlegs to have both his hands held,” Ruffnut replied.

“Same here, but for Hiccup,” Tuffnut added.

“That’s actually really sweet,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout opened his mouth to say something only for Astrid to shush him before he could do so.

“Would you please put your hands here?” Hiccup asked.

He felt Tuff’s hand slip out of his, and watched as both Ruff and Tuff placed their hands on what was now a six-person handhold.

Which, as always, was perfect.


End file.
